my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion of Sodor (DVD)
The Lion of Sodor is a US, DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian release includes two additional episodes, the Arabian release includes two other additional episodes, the Polish release includes another two different episodes and the Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Czech and Finnish releases include one additional thirteenth season episode. It was released under the title, Dean Lion of Sodor for Czech audiences. DescriptionEdit US/SAEdit Join Thomas as he roars down the tracks with the most special delivery yet, the Lion of Sodor. Thomas' special delivery is not what he thinks it is - a real lion. When the other trains try to tell him that it's actually a statue, he is too excited to listen. Hop on board with Thomas as he learns the importance of listening to others in this lionhearted collection of tales from the tracks. UK/AUSEdit Join Thomas as he roars down the tracks with his most special delivery yet, The Lion of Sodor. Thomas thinks that it is a real lion and when the other trains try to tell him that it is actually a statue, he is too excited to listen. Hop on board with Thomas as he learns the importance of listening to others in this lionhearted collection of tales from the tracks. Malaysia Edit Thomas has to transport something called "The Lion of Sodor". It's actually a statue, but Thomas thinks it's a real lion, and is too excited to listen to other engines who try to correct this misapprehension. Thomas gets his friends to "help" by giving the "lion" treacle, fish and straw. So, all because Thomas was in too much of a hurry to listen to advice, the statue is in a real mess. In Act Three, Thomas, by asking the right questions now, manages to get the statue cleaned and delivered to the Town Square in time for its unveiling. EpisodesEdit UK/USEdit #The Lion of Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Hiro Helps Out AUSEdit #The Lion of Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Hiro Helps Out #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Buzzy Bees South Africa Edit #The Lion of Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps Out ArabiaEdit #The Lion of Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess PolandEdit #The Lion of Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Dawn #Reading Fairy Tales #Percy's Shipment #A Flower Mess SwedenEdit #Sodor's Lion #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for Story Time #Henry's Good Deeds #Hiro Helps Out DenmarkEdit #The Lion From Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #The Reading Day #Henry's Good Deeds #Helpful Hiro NorwayEdit #The Lion on Sodor #Thomas and the Pigs #Story Time #Henry's Good Deeds #Hiro Helps Out FinlandEdit #Sodor's Lion #Straw to Piglets #Another History Lesson #Today is a Good Job #Hiro Assistant GermanyEdit #Crunching Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippery Sodor CzechEdit #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Fairytale #Henry's Good Deeds #Hiro Helps #Dean Lion of Sodor Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *"Party Train" match game *Determination karaoke song (CGI version) *Bonus episode of "Timmy Time": "Timmy's Plane" UKEdit *Roll Along karaoke song (extended version) *Down at the Station - Steam Engine *Guess Who? puzzle - Hiro TriviaEdit *The UK DVD included a free copy of The Really Useful Activity Book. *This DVD was shown in select US theatres on October 2 2010. GoofsEdit *On the back cover of the UK DVD, overlapping Thomas' face is a shadow of itself. *On the back cover and episode selection menu of the Australian DVD, the episode Buzzy Bees is mistakenly referred to as Buzzy's Bees. *On the main menu of the UK DVD, not only is Thomas' bufferbeam mirrored, but it was also taken from a cropped photo of his model. *On the US Main Menu, Thomas is missing his lamp. *In the German Credits: **Eberhard Haar is credited for voicing Diesel, but Diesel is voiced by Martin May who is not credited. **Michael Bideller and Tetje Mierendorf are credited for voicing Dash and Whiff respecticly, but they don't appear in any of the episodes. **Christos Topoulos' name is misspelled "Christos Topulos". DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *10 DVD Boxset *Sodor's Heroes! AUSEdit *The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double Pack USEdit *Steam Team Collection Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS